Traductor
by sonrais777
Summary: Bridgette nunca creyó que Félix Agreste fuese un maestro tan estricto, pero el idioma une mundos y une personas y eso lo verá Félix cuando sepa las razones de Bridgette para aprender chino. Bridgette x Félix.


**Un one-shot de una pareja que me gusta mucho y espero hacer una historia de ellos pronto…o tal vez no tan pronto, como sea. Bridgette x Félix.**

….

Capítulo único.

Traductor.

Bridgette estaba en la biblioteca hecha un manojo de nervios, y todo por culpa de Félix Agreste que había sido puesto como tutor de su loca admiradora, sentía nervios, pero no de los buenos. Bridgette al principio estaba emocionada por estar junto a su amado rubio pero ahora quería salir corriendo de allí. ¿Cuál era la razón? Bridgette tomaba clases de chino en la escuela y le fue fatal en su último examen, por lo que la maestra puso a Félix a ayudarla pero él era un maestro demasiado estricto, haciéndole leer y repetir los mismos textos una y otra vez, aprendérselos de memoria y por si no fuera poco aún entre clases parecía tener un insano deseo de verla sufrir con el chino.

Bajo la mesa tenía su celular y vio aquella aplicación de su celular que le ayudaba a traducir chino-francés, la tentación era grande, pero debía de dejar de usar aquella aplicación ya que fue por ello que no pudo aprobar el último examen. Miro la hoja que le había dejado el Agreste donde debía traducir al chino algunas frases, había podido con las primeras tres pero las otras siete eran demasiado difíciles. Volteó a ambos lados, no veía al rubio por ninguna parte, sonrió y tomó su celular, ya repondría aquello estudiando un poco si es que tenía tiempo esa noche. Tomó su celular y entonces siente cómo alguien toma su característico mechón de cabello, al voltear mira a Félix con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal y una sombra parecía estar situada en su cara. No pudo evitar chillar del miedo.

-¿Te atreves a usar esa cosa mientras te enseño? ¿Quién crees que es tu maestro? –le arrebató el celular y lo apagó.- Me quedo con esto hasta que termines.

-¡Pero esto me tomara toda la vida!

-Entonces nunca recuperarás tu celular.-la pobre Bridgette casi le daban ganas de llorar pero volvió de nuevo a intentar traducir aquellas frases.

Félix se sentó enfrente de ella con los brazos cruzados, se sentía más irritado que de costumbre y todo porque la maestra había puesto a aquella niña con él. Estaba seguro que Bridgette se inscribió a chino sólo para seguirlo y ahora tenía que aguantar a la boba frente a él. Félix desde el primer momento había intentado por todos los medios enseñarle y de paso que ella abandonara el grupo de chino y fuera a otro grupo. La miró escribir en la hoja de papel, parecía que quería llorar y correr y eso quería pero ella no se iba y su paciencia llegó al límite. Suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Por qué estás en el grupo de chino? No eres muy lista, debiste mejor entrar a alemán o español como los demás de tus amigos.-la vio bajar la vista y su mano dejó de moverse.-Deberías simplemente renunciar.

-Quiero…pero no puedo.-Félix arqueó una ceja.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…-hizo un pequeño puchero y Félix intuyó que la razón era él pero antes de decir algo ella continuó.- Mi tío viene de visita el próximo mes, el habla chino y es un extraordinario chef, el mejor del mundo, por eso quisiera darle una buena impresión de mí, será la primera vez que lo vea después de tantos años, él me vio cuando era una bebe.-la chica suspiró y su lápiz siguió moviéndose.- Por eso entré a estudiar chino, quería poder comunicarme con él cuando llegase y ayudarle en todo lo que pueda.

Félix miró sorprendido a Bridgette que no le dirigió la mirada en ningún momento, pensó que la chica tenía un motivo viable para aprender y ese no era él, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su pecho, se sintió como un imbécil, el más grande de todos. Félix se levantó y fue a buscar un libro para entretenerse u olvidar lo que Bridgette le había dicho hace poco, quería quitarse ese sentimiento de culpa.

-Sí que puedes ser un idiota.-le dijo Plagg en la soledad de ese pasillo.

-Ya cállate.-dijo desviando la mirada.

-Tratar así a una pobre chica que sólo quiere hablar con su tío. Y tú que te quejabas que lo había hecho por ti, dime, ¿te dolió el ego?

-¡Hmph!-se cruzó de brazos ignorando las risas de Plagg. Tardó en volver y al regresar Bridgette dormía sobre la mesa. Negó con la cabeza y al acercarse vio la hoja totalmente contestada, miró por unos segundos a Bridgette y empezó a revisar lo que había contestado, sólo errores mínimos, lo había hecho casi todo bien. Miró a Bridgette dormir, se veía tan tranquila, ella podía ser desesperante pero al verla así…su mano se estiró para mover unos mechones de su frente, ella no se movió, cuando sus dedos empezaron a delinear el rostro de la chica ella se movió queriendo despertar, Félix retiró la mano rápidamente rosando por error los suaves labios de Bridgette. Ella bostezó y miró a Félix.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, no fue intención quedarme dormida!-respondió alarmada pensando que le gritaría de nuevo pero sólo vio cómo él desliaba la hoja que ella había hecho corregida.

-Mañana a la misma hora en aquí. Lo hiciste bien.-se levantó y se marchó sin decirle nada más, Bridgette vio la hoja y sonrió ampliamente.

Las horas de estudio fueron más relajadas y Bridgette se sentía un poco más relajada y Félix ya no era tan hiriente o estricto, y aunque ella no lo notara Félix no apartaba la vista de ella. Al fin llegó el día del examen y Bridgette mostró a contenta a Félix casi un perfecto en su hoja.

-¡Muchas gracias Félix! Si no me hubieras ayudado habría reprobado.

-No fue nada. Pero si tienes alguna duda con el chino puedes venir a preguntarme.- ¡¿Perdón?! Casi se quiso morder la lengua, ¿es que acaso era idiota? Él no quería estar con su loca admiradora, al fin podría descansar de ella. Una leve risa de parte de Bridgette hace que la mire, de repente ella le pareció linda. Definitivamente su cabeza estaba muy mal.

-Gracias pero he decidido cambiarme a italiano con Alya.

-… ¿Qué?

-Mi tío viene mañana, estoy lista para poder hablar con él. Tenías razón, el chino no es para mí, pero al menos podré tener una conversación decente con él. Gracias por todo.

Bridgette pasó de lado a Félix para ir con su amiga Alya que al enterarse de la noticia abrazó a su amiga, Félix permaneció clavado en su sitio aun procesando la información.

-Jejeje, creo que te acaban de botar.-dijo Plagg metiendo el dedo en la herida y ganándose una mirada intimidante del Agreste.

Bridgette tenía todo listo para recibir a su tío en el aeropuerto, había comprado un bonito ramo de flores y sus padres preparaban todo para cuando llegase a casa. Tikki tenía curiosidad de ver al tío de Bridgette, el famoso chef que venía a competir a Francia por el título de mejor chef del mundo.

-Que emoción Tikki, al fin podré ver a mi tío.

-Y con lo mucho que estudiaste estoy segura que estarás bien.-por la puerta sale un hombre bajo y ancho, ella levantó el cartel que tenía el nombre de su tío y él se acercó a Bridgette, ella le saludó en chino y él le contestó, pudo tener una conversación normal con su tío, fueron por las maletas y su tío al creer que Bridgette entendía por completo el idioma empezó a preguntarle cosas sobre Francia, la pobre se bloqueó de inmediato apenas entendiendo una parte de lo que dijo.

-Ah, espera yo…-nerviosa sacó su celular de su bolso para usar su aplicación cuando alguien le quita de las manos el celular.

-Sabía que tendrías problemas.-dijo Félix mirando a Bridgette que se sorprendió de ver a Félix allí.

-¡¿Félix?! Pero que…-el rubio empezó a hablar en chino y el tío de Bridgette le respondió y sonrió.

-Supuse que necesitarías de un traductor, por eso vine, eres aún muy atolondrada, no podrías aprender el idioma por completo.-la expresión de Bridgette pasó de la sorpresa a estar totalmente sonrojada y viendo a Félix como si se tratase de un ángel caído del cielo.

-Muchas gracias Félix.

-Como sea, no me agradezcas, así puedo perfeccionar mi chino después de todo.

El mechón de Bridgette puso forma de corazón y siguió al rubio que fue con ellos a la casa de ella, antes de que se retirara el tío de Bridgette le invitó a quedarse y disfrutar de su famosa sopa celestial, la misma con la que concursaría. El ambiente fue diferente, una familia cálida que bromeaba entre ellos y se sonreían sin parar, sintió envidia de Bridgette pero fue una comida que jamás olvidaría. Al caer la noche Félix tenía que retirarse.

-Gracias por todo Félix, sin ti no hubiese sabido qué hacer.

-No hay problema, perfeccioné mi chino con un shifu y eso es grato.

-Oh, bien entonces te veré en la escuela…

-Podría ayudarte mañana cuando vaya él al concurso.-interrumpió Félix mirando a otro lado.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?-preguntó emocionada.

-Sí, quiero seguir perfeccionando mi chino, hasta mañana entonces.-subió al auto y escuchó claramente los gritos de emoción de Bridgette. Natalie estaba a lado de él.

-Félix, tu padre aprobó que pudieras cambiar de asignatura.

-Bien.

-Pero pregunta, ¿por qué italiano?

-Papá va mucho a Italia por negocios, y el chino ya no representa un reto para mí.

-Entendido. Le avisaré a su padre.

Una risita es callada cuando Félix golpea su bolsillo, no cambiaría chino por italiano por las razones que Plagg creía, sólo quería probar un nuevo idioma. Debía entonces descansar esa noche, mañana tenía que servir como traductor al tío de Bridgette.

…..

 **¿Qué les pareció? Tomatazos, un Gusta, dejen sus reviews . Kyaaa! Y si desean más historias pueden pasar y ver las historias que tengo publicadas de esta asombrosa serie. Gracias. X3**


End file.
